Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{6}}{3^{-10}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{3^{6}}{3^{-10}} = 3^{6-(-10)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{6}}{3^{-10}}} = 3^{16}} $